<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Harvest Festival by ShiunjiWatanabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414443">The Harvest Festival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiunjiWatanabe/pseuds/ShiunjiWatanabe'>ShiunjiWatanabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiunjiWatanabe/pseuds/ShiunjiWatanabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector gets a little TOO excited by his daughter's Halloween costume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector/Lilina (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Harvest Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hector hated festivals. They were long, boring, and except for a few tournaments, they never had anything fun to do. He hated the Harvest Festival more than most, though. The harvest festival was when his daughter wore THAT costume. It was her favourite, a cute little kitty. And it was exactly the sort of sexy animal her mother would dress up as before she passed away. He knew his feelings for his daughter were wrong. Most of the time he could ignore them. But when Lilina wore that costume... it was all he could think about.</p>
<p>	It was getting late, and he had managed to make it through another harvest festival by letting his daughter run off with that boy of Eliwood's. The thought of her with a boy made him very uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as the idea of having to watch her sexy young body move around in her costume. It was time for them to head home, though, and when they got home, another problem came up. Lilina was throwing a temper tantrum now that it was time for her to get changed out of her costume.</p>
<p>	"Please let me keep it on while I sleep, Father! It's so cute and comfortable! Everyone said I looked ad... ader... uh..."<br/>"Adorable?"<br/>"Yeah! A door able! I wanna be adorable!"<br/>"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. I just want to sleep. You have my permission Lilina. Go to bed."<br/>"Thank you so much, Father! I love you so-!" <br/>Hector had already rushed out of the room before she finished speaking. He couldn't deal with this right now. He just needed to sleep. </p>
<p>	He got to his room and tried to settle down to sleep, but sleep eluded him. He felt so guilty. Guilty about how hard he was during that conversation. Guilty about how quickly he rushed out of the room. Guilty about not giving his daughter her goodnight kiss. After a good solid hour, enough was enough. Maybe if he just went and gave her a kiss, he would be able to sleep. <br/>	Hector slowly, and quietly opened the door, and saw his daughter lying there in the pale moonlight. She must have been hot in her outfit because she had thrown her cover on the floor. Hector looked at the form of her small body in her costume. It was pulled tight from how she was lying, and he could see her small figure outlined in it. He stood, his eyes fixed on her little chest, watching her small breasts rise and fall with her breathing. He knew it was a bad idea, but he moved closer to kiss her forehead. He ended up kissing her on the lips, however. His body moved on its own. Before he knew it, he was forcing his tongue down her throat, and groping her chest. He knew it was wrong. He knew if he got any rougher, Lilina would wake up. His rock hard cock pushing against his pants was all he could think with now. </p>
<p>	Hector climbed on top of his daughter. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the bed. She awoke, confused, and groggy. Hector was grinding his hard crotch against hers. He needed to see more. He let go of her wrists and used his powerful arms to rip open the front of her costume. Finally... Finally, he could see her sweet child body. He no longer felt guilt, or shame, or anything else. Only desire. Lust for the perfect body before him. <br/>	Lilina's breasts were very ripe and undeveloped, befitting her young age. They were not flat, however, and there was the cusp of blossoming tissue growing. Her nipples were pert and beautiful, hardening due to the rush of fear in her body. Her body was pure and hairless, right down to her pure virgin cunt. She was far too young and naïve to have even explored that area sexually, let alone to have any idea what was happening. </p>
<p>	"F- Father!" She cried "What are you doing!" <br/>"Quiet Lilina! I told you you were not to wear that costume to bed! You forced me to do this! Now I have to punish you! If you wake anyone up with your complaining I will be even angrier. You deserve this for being a bad girl. You will endure your punishment with the dignity befitting a future head of Ostia!" <br/>"Y- y- yes Father..." Lilina sobbed. The tiny girl's tears only made Hector more aroused. <br/>"Daddy. When we are doing this, you will call me Daddy. And Daddy loves you." Hector said, as he held her wrists, and pinned her down again. He moaned "Daddy loves you" over and over, as he kissed her all over her forehead, then lips, and even her eyes, to taste her sweet, fear-filled tears. He kept moaning, moving his lips lower and lower, eventually kissing her sexy little chest. He massaged her nipples with his tongue, and she began to whine quietly, feeling a twinge of pleasure amongst the fear and pain. Hector slapped her across the face, leaned in close, and whispered "This is a punishment. You are NOT to enjoy it." </p>
<p>	"Stand up", Hector ordered. Silently, Lilina complied. "Take off that costume", Hector ordered. Lilina again complied. Hector sat there, mesmerised. It felt like an eternity. He could see that despite, or perhaps because of, how scared she was, Lilina's pure cunny was dripping wet. How he longed for a taste of her heavenly juices. "Not yet," he thought. "I need to pleasure her AFTER her punishment." Hector stood, disrobed, and showed off his scared, muscular body. His throbbing member stood at its full 5.5 inches. He sat down, grabbed the back of Lilina's head, and forced it onto his "head". He violently forced her to choke on his dick, while she cried harder and harder. Lilina couldn't breathe. All she could focus on was the giant mass in her mouth. She felt herself blacking out. She was terrified. She had no idea what was happening. She knew nothing. Nothing but fear and the taste of her father. Hector noticed his daughter's face turning almost as blue as her silky, smooth hair. He pulled her head off his penis, and she gasped for air. He lifted her, and gently laid her down on the bed, waiting for her to catch her breath. </p>
<p>	Lilina sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. "I'm sorry Fa- Daddy. I'm so so sorry Daddy. I'm sorry I was a  bad girl. I promise I won't do it again. I'm so so sorry. You must hate me. I'm, sorry." <br/>"Oh, my daughter, my pure sweet daughter. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. You are the most precious thing in my life. Thank you for promising to be good. Good girls get to feel good. Would you like Daddy to make you feel good, Lilina?"<br/>"F- Feel good? How Daddy?"<br/>"Just relax. Relax and let Daddy make his good girl feel good."<br/>	Hector kissed her gently on the cheek and stroked her soft hair. Her heart began to beat fast, this time not only with fear but excitement. She had enjoyed much of what just happened, even though she wasn't supposed to. Now she was allowed to. Her pussy dripped wet with anticipation. Hector noticed his daughters wetness. He felt overcome with arousal at the beautiful sight. Finally, it was time for him to taste his daughter's sweetness. He moved his head down, above her pure virgin cunny. "Are you ready, Lilina?" he asked. "Yes, Daddy" she replied, her voice firm and unwavering. Hector licked up some of her juices with his tongue and savoured the taste. She tasted just like her mother, except somehow even better. He explored her lips with his tongue, slowly moving it inside. Lilina moaned in pleasure. She felt her body burning up. "Yes Daddy, I love it Daddy!" she repeated over and over as Hector caressed her clit with his tongue. Lilina climaxed into her father's eagerly awaiting mouth. Hector pulled his head away and drunk it all in. <br/>	"Did you like that, Lilina?"<br/>"Yes, Daddy. It felt funny but good. Can we do it again?"<br/>"Of course, Lilina. But not right now. Right now Daddy has something special he wants to do to make us both feel good. It might hurt a little at first, but it's not a punishment. It's something special that you should only do with someone you really love and trust. Do you love and trust Daddy?"<br/>"Of course I do Daddy! I love you so much!"<br/>"Ok. Remember this will make us both feel good. I'm sorry if it hurts, Lilina."</p>
<p>	Hector positioned his large body over his tiny child. He grabbed his rock hard dick and started rubbing it on Lilina's wet awaiting cunny. It was moist with her saliva and his precum. He slowly started to work the head of his penis inside her. It felt amazing. He hadn't even dared to dream of something like this. Yet here he was, finally fucking a sexy young girl. Finally, after so many years of desire, he had found a beautiful and special child that he could trust to make love too. And it wasn't just anyone. It was his special little girl. As he moved in deeper, Lilina winced in pain. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Y- yeah..." Lilina managed to breathe out. Hector finally pushed his full length inside the tiny vagina. He was amazed Lilina hadn't been ripped in half. She felt a lot of pain, but she felt even more pleasure from her father's cock rubbing her tiny clit. </p>
<p>	Hector gently held her down by her wrists and said "I'm going to start moving now. Is that ok?"<br/>"Yes, Daddy, please, please, it feels so good." <br/>As he moved in and out of her pussy slowly, he told her "Daddy is fucking you now. Do you like it?"<br/>"Yes Daddy, I love it!" She yelled. "Fuck me harder Daddy!"<br/>Hector rapidly increased the pace. His daughter's insides felt great. Her cunt was so tight. It felt amazing. Child sex is the best sex in the world, he thought to himself. It's what the human body is built for. His penis began to twitch inside Lilina. This sent waves of pleasure through her, as she began to climax. Noticing her pleasure, Hector began to twist and pinch her nipples, heightening her pleasure. Between the joy on his daughters face, the tightness of her vagina, and the sheer illicit pleasure of the knowledge of this forbidden fruit, he could hold it in no longer. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna-" he whispered, but he shot out a massive load before he could finish speaking. Lilina felt the warm sticky mess filling her up. It was too much for her tiny body and leaked out of her pussy. This was the best she had ever felt in her entire life. <br/>	Hector pulled out of her, and yet his cock was still rock hard. He never could stay hard after he fucked her mother. Was this a secret power of child pussy? He wondered to himself. Whatever the reason, he knew he could cum again, and he wanted too. He moved his body back and leant down to kiss his daughter. Before their lips met, he said: "I love you, Lilina." She replied "I love you Daddy" and they shared a loving, deep, passionate kiss. <br/>	Hector sat on the bed and asked Lilina to stand up. The painful forced head was fresh in her memory, and she nervously stood. "Was I a bad girl, Daddy? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I tried to be good." She was on the verge of tears. Hector felt the first twinge of guilt he had in a while. "No! You're a very good girl Lilina. You've done nothing wrong. Daddy just wants you to taste his head."<br/>"I don't want to get hurt! I don't want to taste the head!"<br/>" L-listen, Lilina... It's all right. I won't hurt you—not anytime soon. Not while you're good."<br/>"*snuffle* Promise?"<br/>"Of course. Daddy will keep his hands down by his side. You're in control. Now please, suck Daddy's dick, Lilina."</p>
<p>	Lilina felt much calmer. She lowered her head down to meet her father's cock. Giving head seemed to come naturally to her, perhaps because it was much easier than having a penis forced down her throat. Hector sat there and watched the beautiful small head of a young child bob up and down on his dick. It was thrilling. He could feel his cock ready to explode yet again, mere minutes after he had already came inside the young girl's cunny. He let himself orgasm. It was getting late, and Lilina was just too sexy not to cum inside her mouth. As his cock twitched and semen shot out, he begged Lilina to swallow his sticky load. She eagerly complied, drinking up as much as she could. She lifted her head to breathe, and her cute little lips were dribbling with cum. Hector felt something more than lust looking at his daughter's cute face. He felt love. The purest kind of love, of the special bond they now shared as father and daughter. Where there was doubt before, there was only joy. This was the most beautiful thing in the world. Pure, unadulterated love. He kissed his daughter, and their tastes mixed together. He could taste her sweet lips. He could taste his warm semen, and he could taste her pure, fresh cunny juice. Lilina could taste the same things he could. It was the sweetest and most joyous taste either of them had tasted, for it was the taste of their now deeper love. Hector thought in his heart that surely no love was deeper than this. Than their Daddy-Daughter time. He hugged her close to him and whispered in her ear. <br/>"You may call me Father now. This is our little secret, our Daddy-Daughter time. I love you, Lilina. Goodnight. "<br/>"I love you too. Goodnight, Father." </p>
<p>He cleaned her up, helped her dress into her pyjamas. tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. She had already fallen asleep, with a giant smile on her face. Tonight, she would dream of her Father.<br/>Hector couldn't be bothered to get dressed. He swept up his clothes, wandered over to his bedroom, and tossed them on the floor. He hadn't felt this exhausted since the tournament during the Valentine's festival, where he was only bested by his younger self. He loved that festival, come to think about it. This festival had given him some unexpected pleasures, too.</p>
<p>He lay down naked on the bed, thinking about all the fun he had at various festivals. Maybe they weren't so bad, he thought. This one was really damn nice, after all. He felt no shame, no guilt, no frustration. Only love for his daughter and the time they had together. Maybe he should feel guilty, he thought. But it was all right, everything was all right, the struggle was finished.</p>
<p>He had won the victory over himself.</p>
<p>He loved The Harvest Festival.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>